Who Killed Mr Valois?
by kqshipalot
Summary: Reign Clue! AU. The host- dead. The guests- suspects. Now each one must spend the night uncovering clues to find the real killer, before they fall victim themselves.
1. Prologue

** A/N: Because apparently this is what my brain decides to do at 11:30 at night. Loosely based off of Clue. Mary is the main character and nobody is related except Catherine is still Henry's wife. Modern times, short prologue but longer chapters afterwards. I needed a cure after 1x13!**

They were meant to meet and dine, go to sleep, then leave in the morning. The guests consisted of the people- Mary Stuart the private investigator, Francis Dauphin the banker, Sebastian Poitiers the ex-con artist, Nostradamus the realtor, and Lola the actress. Then there was the staff- Greer and her husband Leith the chefs, Kenna the housekeeper, and Catherine Valois, Henry's wife (not staff, but still lived in the house). It seemed like such an odd group but the guests all had one thing in common- they were Henry's neighbors invited to his dinner party.

They had all been fast asleep, except for two people, when they heard the screaming. Having been one of those two people, Henry Valois was now dead on the floor.

Now, each of the staff and other guests were left to spend the night looking for that second person.

11:03 PM. That's when Mary Stuart was woken up and seconds later, racing out of her room to see Greer crying in her husband's arms, sobbing about how she had come downstairs to get some tea to relax when she found the body. Mary was now no longer the only one peering into the room. Francis came up behind her and swore as he saw what the chaos was about. Catherine was in shock, and the others were left speechless.

There were no signs of forced entry, and all the doors and windows were still locked.

Mary realized it first, because she had worked similar cases before. She looked around the room, and saw everyone was accounted for.

The killer was one of them.


	2. Accusations

** A/N: Sorry for the wait. FYI, this is pure mystery and suspense so there are no "ships" in this story. Who was time for that when you have to spend the night watching your back? =D**

It was as if everyone of the guests came to the same conclusion at that exact moment. Nobody spoke anything but silent looks.

"Well, it was certainly not me. It would be damaging to my career," Lola said as she lit a cigarette.

"Would you refrain from smoking in my house? My husband has been killed, I believe your career is the least of our worries," Catherine Valois turned to her. "You are a guest in our home, and I would appreciate it if you didn't smoke in here, particularly over the body of my husband."

Lola rolled her eyes but put out the cigarette on a dish on the table.

Mary looked at the walls. No blood splatter and when she looked more closely, no bullet holes. Nobody had heard any gunshots, which eliminated the use of a pistol.

"Mrs. Valois, how many fire alarms do you have in this house?" She turned to their hostess.

"I believe three. Why do you ask?"

Mary took a chair and stood on it, peering at the ceiling. Everyone stood around her to watch.

"You have on in here but it didn't go off when Lola took out her cigarette, which means it's been tampered with." Mary got off the chair. "Where are the other fire alarms?"

"There is one in the kitchen," Greer answered.

"The house was built with another in the basement," Nostradamus added.

"I never knew about the one in the basement, I hardly go down there. That makes four, with one in the master bedroom," Catherine told Mary.

Mary was staring at Lola. "Did you know that alarm was turned off?"

Lola shook her head. "Not at all."

"So if you lit your cigarette in another room then you would have set the alarm off. This can't be the only one tampered with."

"Unless she was the one who turned it off," Catherine glared at the actress.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lola turned to her.

Mary got in the middle. "Ladies, this is no time to start making accusations. We don't know anything yet but we will find whoever did this to Mr. Valois."

"I bet it was him," Lola pointed to Sebastian Poitiers. "He just got out of the brig two months ago, why did he come tonight if not to to con us all?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but Francis Dauphin spoke up, "The police caught him forging checks to my bank but murder is hardly the work of a con artist."

"Thank you Francis," Sebastian gritted his teeth and looked at Lola, "you're the actress. I'm sure you're faking an act right now."

"If I were faking anything, I would have been the one to do it and then find him."

"No you wouldn't. That's what happens in every mystery movie."

"No, in movies, they're always the quiet ones."

"Or the ones accusing everyone but themselves."

"Everyone, stop!" Mary raised her voice before another fight could break out. "Why must we all be so juvenile? Now, first things first. Greer," she looked at the girl with tear-stained eyes, "tell us what happened?"

"I wanted to make tea to put myself to sleep. I came down and found Mr. Valois like-" she motioned to the body, "like this!"

"She admits to being awake. How do we know it wasn't her?" Lola spoke up.

Leith glared at her. "My wife is not a cold-blooded murderer and you would do well to remember that."

"That sounds like a threat," Lola challenged.

"Maybe it is," Leith got close to her face.

Mary rubbed her forehead in annoyance as the accusations started again.

"Kenna, you're the housekeeper. What's downstairs in the basement?" Mary turned to look at the housekeeper.

"Not much. It was originally the study before Mr. Valois moved the room up here. Now there is nothing left except for a desk and couch."

Time to check the basement.

"I must check it then."

"And what about my husband's body? Do we just let it rot here? We should call the police. I have nothing to hide, let them search everyone," Catherine said.

"We'd all be questioned for hours," Leith told her. "Mary has experience, let her look."

"Maybe she did it," Francis looked at Mary. "She would know how to hide evidence."

"That's Forensic Science not private investigation. Honestly, you people confuse the two so often it's no wonder you can't spot the difference. I see evidence but I cannot process it in a lab."

"Well, two of us should come with you," Francis blew off her remark. "I'll come."

"I will too," Nostradamus offered.

Mary looked at the others. If one of these two were the perpetrator, she could fight back with the one who wasn't. If, however, she'd left the others with the real killer there was no saying what could happen. Bash and Catherine looked capable of holding their own so she would have to leave it at that and hope no harm would be done.

"Let's go then," Mary walked with them.

The door to the basement was closed.

"I'm not going in first. Who knows what kind of traps there are?" Francis backed away, and Nostradamus nodded.

"Oh for goodness sake, you two," Mary opened the door, turned on the light, and walked down the stairs. The basement was nearly empty as Kenna had said.

Mary scraped part of her finger on the desk.

Her hands were clean. If it hadn't been used lately as what the two women had implied, it had certainly been dusted.

Somebody had been here recently.


End file.
